Emperor Pjotr I
"I was chosen, to protect you." - Emperor Pjotr I 'Emperor Pjotr I '(ca. June 1552 - March 7 1619) was the First Supreme Emperor of Albania from 1572 to his dead in 1619. He was the father of Pjotr II who became known as the worst tiran in Albanian history. He was an educated ruler who was midly loved by his people. He was married to Empress Lyia and became known as "The Grey Emperor". He past away on March 7 1619 at the age of 67. Early Life Pjotr was born in June 1552 in Gijorkaster as the only son of Vladimir The Wise, a respected General in the Albanian army and Nija Le Vois. His father was a close associate to Prince Cassius who lived in a fortress in Feir. The birth of Vladimir's son was cellebrated by the him and the Prince. As a youngman Pjotr was a skilled hunter and was often found hunting for deer in the woods. In 1571 he met Lyia , Cassius' niece while staying at his castle. Vladimir arranged for his son and Lyia to marry. On September 11 1572 Pjotr and Lyia married in the Catholic Chatedral in Feir. Soon after tradegy struck when Prince Cassius past away at age 51. No heir was found, and Vladimir saw a change to get his son in power. He asked The Senate to give Pjotr more influence. All abjected except Claudio the oldest Senator. A few days later, Prince Cassius's Will was recovered. It said he wished Pjotr to become ruler of Albania as the first Emperor. Historians claimed later, this was secretly added by Vladimir. On October 28 1572 Pjotr I was crowned the first Empeor of Albania in Tirana's Orthodox Cathedral. Reign Emperor Pjotr I ruled during a time the economy of Albania was well. The people had trust in God and believed that He spoke throw their Emperor. Young Pjotr I was mostly beloved by all his subjects. He made frequent public appearances and became known for his buisness instict and wisdom about other cultures. He let built hundreds of majestic ships that travelled all over Europe to trade in ivor, gold, pepper and fur. In 1588 Albanian armies were sent to Turkey to defend the Christian Church against Islam, during this action six-thousand men lost their lives. His father Vladimir The Wise past away in 1579. Empress Lyia gave birth to their only son Prince Pjotr in February of 1596. The whole country was rejoyced.Emperor Pjotr I now had offspring. He became good friends with Hector of Poland. He began to trade with France, Hungary, Russia and even Marrocan rulers. He spoke fluent Latin. However, he as well drank heavily and would fly into rages when drunk. On one occasion he hit a guard so severly that he couldn't work for the rest of his life. Emperor Pjotr I constructed a castle in Tirana which was even greater than the one in Feir. The construction on this castle ended in April 1596. Pjotr I did not give his son much attention and often ignored him. He stayed a skillfull hunter and made it a Christmas tradition. When he was not reading old manuscripts or ruling, he was in the Royal Chapel praying, he read the Bible whenever he could. In 1599 when he was 47 he discovered he had another son Oslov who he had with a girl at Prince Cassius' court. He kept this a secret forever and nor his son or his wife ever came to discover. He was honoured with a Royal statue in Tirana in 1600. He began to write his memoire in 1603 entitled: "From the soul of an Emperor." These ancient documents have never been found by any historian. In 1612 he got to endure shock when he learned that his son Prince Pjotr had raped and killed a servant girl. He ordered for it to be covered up. He had several heated arguments with the Empress about this. He as well was known for his majestic cloaks and full grey beard in appearance. Ilness and Death In May of 1613 he was struck with a severe illness. He was imobalized and could barely walk. He suffered from violent coughing and fading eyesight. On October 10 1616 he made his final statement in public with the words: "I am too weak to reign. May God be with thee all." The final year of his life, Emperor Pjotr I spend within his personal chambers. He rarely spoke and slept most of the time. Ivan, the Head Senator ruled the land together with Lyia. On March 1 1619 he was visited by a Cardinal and His Holyness Pope Fernandio II. Among went the Cardninal's young pupil Gustav who would once be Emperor himself. In the late evening of March 7 1619 he called his son Prince Pjotr to him. He made him swear he would take good care of the land as it's ruler. The decietful Prince swore it. The dying Pjotr I then took his ring shaped like a bird - a symbol of Imperial power - from his finger and shuved it up his son's. After reseyding the Lord's Prayer he past away. He had ruled for 47 years. He was 67 years old. He was recontiled in the underground crypt in a tomb in a Catholic abbey underneath the castle. Aftermath His cruel son Pjotr II came to power a few days later on March 11. A terrible nineteen year reign would begin filled with sex, blood, murder, torture and rape. He had his mother Lyia of Albania executed that day as well as many Senators who his father had held most dear. He would lose two granddaughters. Only on December 30 1639 Pjotr II's reign ended in his assasination. Finally peace returned. Emperor Pjotr I is now regarded as a wise and educated man who did good for the land. Category:Fictional Historical Figures